


The Serpent and the Vixen

by Thebadlydrawncat



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Abuse, Add tags as I go, Angst, Bullying, Carrie References, Coming Out, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Español | Spanish, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Highschool AU, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Internalized Homophobia, Mentions of Violence, Physical Abuse, Slow Burn, alice and fp as best friends, alice cooper is bisexual, bisexuals, parendale, south and northside devide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebadlydrawncat/pseuds/Thebadlydrawncat
Summary: In the town of Riverdale nothing is quite as it seems. before there was both a north and south side high-school there was one, where the serpents and bulldogs fought to rule. But what will happen when acid queen Alice falls for the head cheerleader, will they be able to get past everyone elses' opinions and be happy?





	1. Ali Smith

Alice Smith was sixteen years old and hated her life, she lived in a tiny trailer with her alcoholic father and abusive mother. Since she had no real family she'd found one of her own, one she could depend on, The serpents.

* * *

 

The first day of a new school year was never fun, especially when it means being around a bunch of north-side assholes who thought they were automatically superior just because they lived on the other side of the tracks.

Alice just had to remind herself that everyday she survived in that dump was one step closer to going to college and escaping this town.

Finally sitting up in bed Alice wiped the sleep from her eyes glancing at her clock next to her bed, it was one of the only things not broken in her room.

The loud bang and gargled shouting told the blonde that her parents were also awake...and fighting. Quickly Alice threw her books into her bag and dressed grabbing her leather jacket with the serpent symbol on it.

She held her breath before opening the door, maybe they wouldn't notice her and she could just slip out? but of course things are never that easy.

"WHERE IS YOUR PAY CHECK FROM LAST WEEK?!" Alice's mother screamed at her father.

Caroline Smith was a thin and tall with long dirty blonde hair. She looked far too young to have a sixteen year old daughter, not that she acted like she had one. She was more of a ignore your child and only acknowledge them when you're verbally degrading them kind of parent.

"I-I haven't got-gotten it y-yet" Alice's father slurred cowering back against the wall. Alice could smell alcohol off him from the end of the hallway. Karl smith was thin with a bulging stomach caused by bloating and drinking, this was also causing his skin to yellow, he had an unkempt beard.

"You liar! You spent it all on booze! like the sad pathetic man you are! The second biggest mistake I ever made was marrying you and the second was bearing your child!"

Alice cringed internally, so much for getting out unseen. Her mother turned smirking, Alice knew something viscous was coming.

"OH look! here it is now"

Alice sighed "morning mom..dad" she mumbled making her move for the front door.

"Where are you going? School isn't for another two hours, Are you sneaking off to some boyfriend? you are looking a little...puggy-" Her mothers eyes drifted over her frame and lingered on her stomach before flicking up to her face with disgust "-Are you pregnant Ali, because if you are you're on your own"

Alice steeled herself, she wouldn't let her mothers words affect her, she'd been coping with her for sixteen years, she could cope again now "I don't have a boyfriend and I'm not pregnant mom, I'm picking up some early shifts at the white wryhm" she replied with an eye roll.

"H-Have a g-good day h-hun" Karl gurgled watching his daughter grab an apple and leave.

Alice sunk her teeth into the apple and put her bag down so she could slip on her jacket before beginning to walk to work. She couldn't wait to not live in that crappy trailer with her mother.


	2. Hermione Reynolds

Hermione Reynolds was everything you'd expect of a american cheerleader. She was popular, beautiful and had a loving -and rich- family. One day she was expected to marry a man from a respectable family and pop out a few children. Even if that wasn't exactly an idea she was fond of.

Hermione wanted more then to be just a wife or a mother, She wanted to be somebody and do something with her life. She wanted to travel and meet new people, but alas this wasn't something that her future was likely to bring.

The first day of the new school year was always exhilarating for Hermione. Finding out your new class schedule and a welcome back pep rally which she was in charge of, hopefully everything would go off without a hitch.

Hermione rose from her bed stretching before she leaned over laying her head on the bed next to the white ball of fluff.

"Good morning Sacha" The brunette grinned stroking her cat who blinked slowly at her letting out a soft meow rowling onto her back and stretching.   
  
She sighed standing and walked to her wardrobe putting on her cheerleading uniform before sitting at her vaniety to do her hair and make up.

* * *

  
"You've hardly touched your breakfast mi amor" Her mother commented noticing she had only had a glass of orange juice and a tiny bowl of cearel.  
"I'm on a diet mamá"  
  
Mariana Reynolds was a woman on the plumper side, she was short and had dark brown hair which stopped just bellow her shoulders. She was always dressed for as if she was about to go to a family portrait, regardless of the occasion. Hermione was she she had never even her mother without a dress of some sort and pearls on, Well that she could remember anyway.  
  
"A diet? what for?" her father bit in looking over his newspaper at her from the opposite end of the table.  
  
Alejandro was tall and lean for a man his age, he had greying hair and a mustashe similar to Clark Gable. He always gave off the aura of dominace, control and power.  
  
"To stay healthy papi" She told him getting up "Now if you'll excuse me Fred and Mary are picking me up for school and they'll be here soon" she missed both her parents on the cheek before heading towards the door.  
  
"que tengas un buen día en la escuela cariño" her mother called after her   
  
[have a good day at school honey]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Spanish is from google translate so if it's wrong sorry. Also Hermione and Alice will have their first interaction in the next chapter


	3. pep rally

Alice wiped down her last table and grabbing her bag before clocking out, telling her manager she'd see her later for her evening shift. once outside she pulled out her cigarette packet and lighter, fireing one up. after the morning she had, she deserved one.

  
just as the young serpent had took her first drag a familiar face pulled up on a motorbike "Need a ride, acid queen?" FP asked

  
"Only if I can drive" Alice smirked as he got off the bike the bike taking out his own packet of cigarettes.

  
FP and Alice had been best friends since they they were little, most people just presumed they were dating because they were so close. While they joked about it they could never look at each other that way.

  
Fp began patting himself down for his own lighter but had no luck finding it, he turned to alice giving her a hopeful look, she rolled her eyes and chucked him her lighter.

* * *

  
Hermione slipped into the back seat of Freds' car with ease greeting her two best friends in the front. The drive to school may have only taken minutes but she cherished them, here in this car she didn't have an image or status she was just Hermione. Fred and Mary were really the only people in her life she felt truly close to.

"are you ready for the pep rally?" Mary asked in her usual peppy tone.

  
"Definitely, I mean we've been doing the same routine every year to welcome everyone back, it's kind of hard to forget" she chuckled.

  
"I can't wait to see you out there shaking your pom-poms" Fred smirked earning himself a light slap from Mary on the shoulder

  
"So Hermione...are you finally going to pick some lucky guy to be your boyfriend this year?" he asked glancing at her in the rear view mirror.

  
The brunette sighed internally, she didn't really want to date anyone "I don't know, there's no one interesting enough" she played it off hoping for a change of subject.

  
"What about Clifford blossom?" Fred suggested.

  
"Isn't he dating Penelope?" Mary interjected.

  
"okay what about Hal?" he tried again.

  
"He's a creep" both girls said at once sharing a look.

  
Fred sighed thinking as he parked his car "okay...What about that new guy who just moved here...Hiram, Hiram lodge I think his name was"

  
Hermione knew she was stuck she had nothing to reason to write him off FUCK, this was it, fred was going to try set her up.  
"I don't really know him that well..."

  
"Great! I'll introduce you"

  
Why couldn't people just stay out of her bussiness?

* * *

  
Alice moved through the crowded hallway to her locker. She was used to the dirty looks and rude comments she received in school at this stage, what she wasn't used to however was the sweet smell of perfume that surrounded her locker, she looked over noticing none other then Hermione Reynolds at the locker next to her.

  
Alice dumped her things into her locker before stealing a glance at the girl next to her, she was thin but her uniform left very little to the imagination.  
She shook her head as if to clear the forming thoughts and began to walk away towards her class.

* * *

  
Hermione paced back and forth at the side of the bleachers anxiously. Fred had planned on introducing her to Hiram after the pep rally, how was she supposed to tell him this wasn't what she wanted?

  
She was so in her own head she didn't even realized she'd walked into someone until she was on the floor looking up at a blonde girl with an out stretched arm.

  
"I'm sorry I didn't see you" Alice told her truthfully.

  
Hermione took her hand and stood brushing off herself off and looked up finally seeing who she was talking to. She recognized her, that English together last year. Hermione had always admired how out spoken she was about her opinions, she envied that.

  
"It's fine, I was a bit too caught up in my own thoughts to notice you coming" Why did she tell her that? why didn't she just say it's fine and walk away.

  
"Oh em, is everything alright?"

  
No "Yeah, just you know boy trouble" More like I feel like a hostage in my own life and my one source of freedom is about to be gone. She took a seat on the bleachers, she was surprised when Alice took one next to her.

  
"What's the matter? Boyfriend being a dick?" she asked, she wasn't completely sure why she was sitting next to her or why she felt the over whelming need to help her.

  
Hermione chuckled sadly "More of a situation where I am being set up by one of my friends because they think I need a boyfriend"

  
"but you don't want one?"

  
"Not even slightly"

  
"Then tell them-" Alice told her "It's your life after all, you can't let others make your decisions or else you'll never be happy"

  
Hermione took her in, she was rather beautiful, especially when she got all passionate.

  
"It's Alice isn't it?"

  
"Yeah-" she replied a bit shocked "I didn't actually think you knew my name honestly" she gave her a half smile.

  
"Why wouldn't I?"

  
"You're the head cheerleader, you're popular, beautiful and smart. I mean it's not like we really run in the same circles" she shrugged.

  
Hermione blushed at the compliment "Well I mean you're hard to forget, you barely kept quite in English last year" she smiled.

  
Alice rang her neck embarrassed "Yeah I tend to get a vocal when I care about something"

  
The bell rang which meant students would soon begin filling in for the welcome back pep rally.

  
"I should get going" Hermione told her standing but never taking her eyes off Alice.

  
"Yeah you should, we wouldn't want our schools most beautiful cheerleader missing" she winked before walking off leaving Hermione in a state of shock blushing furiously.

  
Just then Penelope appeared beside her "Ew! why were you talking to that south side trailer trash?"

  
"She knocked me over-"

  
"She's a disgusting Dyke! I bet she was hitting on you and trying to get her dirty serpent hands all over you" Penelope fumed "well we'll have to shower her where her place is in this school" Before Hermione could say anything more Penelope had stormed off.

  
Hermione continued staring off in the direction Alice had walked "She was flirting with me?"

 


	4. Bulldogs vs Serpents pt1

It had been a month since school had began and things were finally starting to settle down in school, Alice had spent most of it stealing glances of Hermione in class or at their lockers.

  
But the rest that was there would soon be replaced with tention...

* * *

  
The hazing rituals of the bulldogs were always aimed at humiliating others rather then humiliating their new team mates. What better way to welcome a bunch of new jocks then showing them how to hurt others?

  
Hal Cooper was captain of the bulldogs meaning he was in charge of deciding this years hazing ritual. Since the end of the last school year his sights on getting rid of the serpents from Riverdale high.

  
"Alright listen up faggots!" Clifford shouted to the group of new bulldogs, gathering their attention.

  
"To welcome you congratulate you on making into the bulldogs we're gonna have a little...fun" Hal smirked passing out the cans of spray paint.

* * *

  
"Alice I'm not letting you drive my motor cycle, Go buy your own" FP chuckled as they walked down the hall.

  
"I would but I'm saving for college" She sighed "Come on FP just som-"

  
Alice stopped speaking looking at the mess that was their lockers, it was obvious that only serpents had been targeted as it was single lockers vandalized rather then a whole row, and unsurprisingly they all belonged to one of the gang.

  
"What the hell..."

  
They slowly continued down the hallway taking in the various messages written across their friends lockers such as 'South side scum' 'Serpents will die' Along with a variety of slurs and curse words.

Then they reached Alice's' locker, in bright red were the works 'Bull Dyke Trailer Trash'

  
The blonde slammed her fist metal locker door turning to her best friend

"Are they fucking kidding me, FP?!"

  
"What type of sick bastards would do something like this?"

  
Just then the bulldogs came down the hall high-fiving each other and compliment one another of their work.

  
"I think I've a good idea" Alice practically growled bawling her fists.

  
She was about to make a lunge at one of them when she was quickly pulled back into an empty classroom by FP.

  
"what are you doing Alice?" He demanded.

  
"They can't be allowed to get away with this FP! I have to knock some sense into them!" She told him trying to make a pass for the door.

  
"For God sake Alice think! If you punch one of them what do you think will happen? You'll get suspended or even Expelled and nothing will happen to them because no one can prove they did it to the lockers or does this damn school care if they did! You can't risk anything going on your record Alice! Think about how it'll look when you apply to college!" He reminded her.

  
Alice finally began to calm as his words sunk in "Crap you're right FP...But we still can't let them get away with this"

  
"I know...I know" He sighed "Look we'll meet up with the others in the white whyrm later and decide on a plan, but for now you gotta play it cool"

* * *

  
"Alice are you sure graffiting there cars isn't enough? I mean slashing their tires just seems a bit over the top penny mumbled as the rest of the group threw their spray cans away taking out there pocket knives.

  
"Yes penny, They think they're allowed to treat us like crap just because they're jocks and from the north side" FP defended crouching down and slitting open a tire.

* * *

  
Hermione stared blankly into space, She couldn't stop thinking about Alice, They had only really had one proper conversation over the first month of school but it was enough to capture Hermiones attention, since then they hadn't actually talked again.

  
They had shared a few heated looks which generally ended in Hermione blushing -Which was all she really did around Alice- and the blonde smirking.

  
This only helped to intensify Penelope's hate for the girl presuming her friend was being made uncomfortable.

  
"What if we had a party..." Penelope mused sitting across from Clifford in pops "...and we invited the Serpents"

  
The young Blossom almost choked on his milkshake at her words "You've got to be kidding Pene...I mean I'm all for parties but why would you invite those dirtbags?"

  
Penelope smirked wickedly "To teach them a lesson of who's on top and who's on top and who's on the very bottom of the food chain...Plus they can't be allowed get away with messing with your cars"

  
He smiled "Oh you really are evil...but how are you going to get them to come?"

  
"You leave that to me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was actually meant to be wayyyy shorter but oops, parts may seem like unimportant given it's meant to be about Alice and Hermione but I promise you it all links together eventually.


	5. risky invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am Irish and not american I am going purely off stereotypes for the party. enjoy

"Did you hear Penelope Martin is throwing a party?" Penny asked catching up with FP and Alice holding up a flyer.

  
"Yeah, what of it?" Jones asked.

  
"Well-" She began squeezing between the two and standing between the two, this earned her two equally annoyed looks which she ignored "-she invited the serpents, something about wanting to make amends"

  
"Pass" Alice said almost automatically

  
"What? come on Ali, it'll be fun!" she complained.

  
"Tall boy, wanna go to a party?" Penny called to the other serpent as they passed his locker.

  
"I'm always up for a party" he shrugged joining them as they walked down the hall.

  
"It's one of the bulldogs girlfriends throwing it" Alice chimed in.

  
"Even more of a reason to go and trash the place" He chuckled.

  
"If you guys wanna go so bad be my guest, but I'm not going" Alice told them walking off towards her locker.

  
"Speak of the damn devil" Alice muttered under her breath as she approached her locker seeing Penelope standing next to Hermione

  
"Hi Alice" The red head said in a fake sweet tone.

  
"Penelope" She simply replied opening her locker.

  
"So are you coming to my party this weekend?"

  
"I'm working"

  
Penelope's mind began working quickly trying to figure out how to get Alice to come, then it clicked "Oh well...You're coming right Hermione?"

  
"yeah of course" The brunette smiled.

  
At this Penelope bid her a goodbye and walked down the hall smirking.

  
"You-You should stop by the party after work" Hermione suddenly said turning to face Alice closing her own locker.

  
This caught the blonde off guard, she turned with a side smile "And why exactly would I do that"

  
"I don't know...To have fun, and hang out with friends?" Hermione supplied grinning which earned a small chuckle from Alice, this caused her heart to skip a beat, she wanted to hear her laugh again and again.

  
"I guess I could stop by since you clearly want me there so bad"

  
"I didn't-" Hermione blushed "good" she turned walking down the hall to class still feeling Alices eyes burning into her.  
Alice watched her walk away tilting her head slightly.

* * *

  
Alice kicked a large rock as she stood outside the white wyrm on her break as Penny appeared "Need a light?"

  
"I'm giving up" Alice told her taking a sip up of her soda.

  
This earned a laugh from the other girl "You say that at least once a month, I give it a day"

  
Alice rolled her eyes "So are you really gonna go to that party this weekend?"

  
"Yeah, it should be fun" She shrugged leaning against the wall firing up a cigarette.

  
"I guess I could stop by for awhile after I finish my shift and make sure you guys aren't making a fool out of yourselves" Ali replied causally taking another sip of her soda.

  
"What's with the sudden change of heart?"

  
"Can't I just change my mind?" Alice asked

 

"You never change your mind without a reason" Penny smirked.

  
"whatever" Alice threw her now empty can into the trash can and walked back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment your opinions and ideas ~Thebadlydrawncat


	6. Cruel intentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly I want to thank you to Bethany for helping me with the idea for the prank in this chapter and another thanks to Emer Rose for being my amazing Beta reader.

Sighing, Alice looked herself over in the crappy broken mirror. She was wearing a pair of light blue jeans with the rips at the knees and a black crop top that showed off her cleavage with a ratty old flannel over it. She tied up the laces of her combat boots, they were always useful for self defense.

 

Alice contemplated just crawling out her window rather then facing her mother but it was too much effort and the last time she had tried she had fallen and scraped up her arm pretty bad. 

 

She gathered her nerves and grabbed her keys, opening her bedroom door. The familiar buzz of the television was comforting and would hopefully offer her enough cover to sneak past her mother without a lecture on her appearance or how she was a mistake or how she will never amount to anything.

 

As always though, she was never that fortunate.

 

"Where are you going looking like that?" Caroline asked wrinkling her nose in disgust.

 

"To work" Alice sighed, crossing her arms as a way to close the hanging open flannel on her body.

 

"You should change or you'll attract the wrong kind of attention and be out on your ass with some kid"

 

Alice felt like screaming, shouting, possibly even crying but instead she rolled her eyes and walked out the door. The one thing Alice had always been great at was pretending not to care.

* * *

"Penelope why in hell are we pouring two gallons of spoiled milk into a bucket?!" Hal demanded as he helped his cousin.

 

"To teach that stupid serpent bitch Alice Smith that she's a fat cow and needs to keep her perverted nature to herself and the southside" Penelope told them.

 

"Then when she comes tonight we're going to Carrie that slut".

* * *

Hermione lay on Mary's bed, waiting on the red head to finish doing her make up and for Fred to arrive.

 

"I still can't believe you turned Hiram lodge down" Mary sighed looking over at her best friend.

 

"What can I say? He's not my type I guess"

 

"Then what exactly is your type, huh?" she teased.

 

'Alice smith', she said inwardly but all that came out was,”I'm not sure but it's definitely not Hiram".

* * *

After two hours, Alice’s boss let her off early having heard about the party. "Go have fun, Be a teenager!"

 

Alice thanked her and left heading for Penelope’s. She only knew where it was because she'd egged it in Junior high. Anxiety began to flood her body, why was she here again? Was it because some girl asked her? Who was probably straight as well.

 

The blonde stood outside the house, it was probably fifteen times bigger then the trailer she lived in. She listened to the music that came pounding out through the open door, she considered just going home, saying she had worked a double and hadn't been able to get time off.

 

Before she could do that Penny came out. "Ali!" She practically shouted running over, clearly intoxicated. It wasn't a good look on her.

 

"Hey Penny..."

 

She hugged Alice, practically hanging out of her, “Come on lets go dance!" 

 

With that she proceeded to drag the fellow Serpent inside and into the middle of the living room, which was crowded with people dancing.

 

Alice decided she may as well relax and dance, I mean what was the worse that could happen?

* * *

The next five minutes happened so quickly it was really all a blur.

 

"You made it!" Hermione shouted to Alice over the music, She was wearing a black dress that flowed out and stopped mid thigh and to top it all of she matched it with black heels.

 

"Yeah my boss let me off early", she shouted back making her way over to Hermione drinking her in. “You look so hot", Alice smirked.

 

Hermione smiled blushing as she felt Alice's hands snake onto her hips and they danced to the music.

 

They danced for what seemed like hours but was probably more like a minute before Hermione leaned over and whispered ,”Meet me upstairs in two minutes" into Alices ear. 

What exactly she planned to do once they were upstairs and alone she didn't honestly know, but fueled by the alcohol she used the extra courage to take the plunge and find out.

 

Alice held her breath at those words and watched her walk off upstairs licking her lips almost hungrily. She waited as told before beginning to follow her. This however was where it all began to go terribly wrong.

 

"Hey Alice!" Hal called, "want a beer?" 

 

He asked while folding out an unopened bottle. This was the moment that would drastically change the night’s events.

 

"Em yeah sure" she smiled. Maybe northsiders weren’t too bad, she actually felt happy for once in her life. She began walking over to receive the bottle but in a second flat she was drowned from head to toe in spoiled milk. In shock she began quietly hyperventilating looking up to find the source.

 

There she was. Penelope Martin standing on the stairwell balcony next to Clifford Blossom who was holding a now empty bucket.

 

“GO BACK TO THE SOUTHSIDE YOU SERPENT TRAILER TRASH"

 

With that the northsiders of the room, which made up the majority erupted into laughter at Alice’s expense.

 

Alice decided in that moment that if she was to punch Penelope it would end extremely badly and it would be a short lived revenge. So no she had to buy her time and plan her revenge.

 

She walked out and far enough down the road that no one would be able to see her while she composed herself and decided what she was going to do before going home. She sat on the pavement and finally let herself cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the wait.


	7. wash away the pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta read by Emer Rose

"Alice? Alice!" Hermione shouted, walking down the street with her heels in hand.

 

"Alice!" she called again and again, until she finally spotted the blonde sitting on the pavement. 

 

She sighed in relief and ran toward her. "Alice! I'm so glad I found you", she sat down next to her.

 

Alice turned away from her, wiping away the tears that streamed down her face,"Yeah you found me".

 

"I had no idea that that was happening, I would never have let that happen. Do-do you wanna come back to mine and you can shower and borrow some clothes?" Hermione offered nervously.

 

"Why are you being so nice to me? I don't get it".

 

Hermione smiled softly "I like you Alice, I just wanna help you".

 

Alice sniffled and smiled,”I'd like that... Can we go now? It’s fucking cold"

 

Hermione chuckled standing up, “Let’s go".

 

The blonde stood,”lead the way, Princess".

* * *

 

"Your house is huge!" Alice muttered walking into the house looking around.

 

"Yeah, it's too big honestly. The bathroom is upstairs, second door on your left. There are towels and everything you'll need", she smiled softly, "I'll leave some clothes outside the door for you".

 

Alice thanked her again and went up, desperate to get out of the wet and foul smelling clothes. She locked the door and turned around completely gob smacked. This bathroom alone was bigger then then the living room in her trailer. 

 

A mixture of jealousy and sadness hit her like a wall.

 

Quickly she discarded her clothes and turned on the shower, letting the hot water remove any visual evidence of the nights’ events. However there were still lingering in Alice’s mind. She just didn't get why people enjoyed hurting her or what she had done to deserve it.

 

The tears dripped down her cheeks for the second time that night. She ignored them and continued to wash herself and her hair. She was drawn from her daze when Hermione’s voice rang out over the sound of the shower,” I left some clothes out here for you and I'll be in the living room when you're done".

 

"Thanks", Alice replied, her voice cracking due to the tears streaming down her face.

 

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked, her voice softening immediately, worry evident in her tone.

 

"Yeah, just got some shampoo in my eye", she lied.

 

"Okay...I'll be in the living room downstairs" Hermione replied biting her lip nervously. Hesitantly she walked away and down the stairs. She decided to put on some music. Her parents were fond of fifties and sixties music and that made it comforting to Hermione as she had grown up listening to it.

 

She put on a mixtape of her favorite songs and smiled softly as Paul Ankas’ 'Put your head on my shoulder' played. She began building a fire to make sure Alice didn’t catch a chill before taking a seat on the couch to listen to the music. Her cat appeared by her side then, and Hermione sat stroking her while she waited for Alice to return.

 

* * *

Alice wrapped a towel around her body and around her hair. Opening the bathroom door, she grabbed the clothes Hermione had left for her. Smiling at the plastic bag also left for her dirty clothes.

 

She changed into the clothes. The sweatpants were slightly too small and the t-shirt was more of a crop top on her but Alice kind of loved it. She towel dried her hair and brushed it, before putting it up in a messy bun.

 

After this, she threw her clothes into the bag and walked downstairs. 

 

“Your shower is probably the most beautiful thing I've experienced in my life".

 

Hermione chuckled,”I'm glad you enjoyed it".

 

Alice sat on the opposite side of the couch ,"Thank you ... really it...it means a lot".

 

Hermione leaned over and put her hand on Alice’s arm, rubbing her thumb over the blondes soft skin. “I just did what any decent person would have done, I'm so sorry that it happened".

 

Alice shrugged,”I've faced worse" 

 

She had to admit that the feeling of Hermione’s hand on her made her stomach flutter.

 

"What do you mean?" Hermione moved over, resting her arm on the back of the couch, her legs tucked to the side of her.

 

Alice hesitated, she'd never really talked to anyone about the things that went on at home, except for FP. It wasn't exactly a nice subject to discuss with others or experience to be frank.

Hermione put her hand on Alice’s and gave it a small squeeze which seemed to comfort the other girl.

 

"My parents aren't exactly, well very good parents...My mother just kind of tells me I'm a mistake everyday".

 

"I'm sorry, we don't have to talk about this"

 

"No it's okay, I trust you..." Alice smiled softly but there was a sadness still there in her eyes. She really hoped she wouldn't come to regret this. They spent the next hour talking, most of it about Alice’s home life.

 

"Speaking of parents, where are yours?" the blonde asked, looking around for any signs of other people.

 

"They're away for the weekend", Hermione told her yawning and glancing at the clock . "Wow, I can't believe it's 2:30 already".

 

Alice stood up and stretched "I should really get going".

 

"You don't have to go..you can stay", the brunette offered almost immediately.

 

"As tempting as that sounds, I'm going to have to take a rain check on that offer", Alice chuckled,”I don't want to give my mother anymore ammunition to use against me. Not coming home will be like adding lighter fluid to a fire".

 

Hermione sighed but she understood so she got up following her to the front door. Alice could tell she was annoyed she had to leave and it made her heart flutter.

 

"Thank you for everything Hermione" She said for what felt like the hundredth time.

 

"It was nothing", she blushed.

 

"It wasn't nothing, it was everything to me". And with that Alice grabbed her bag of ruined clothes and leaned over kissing Hermiones cheek before beginning her walk back to the southside. Not before she looked over her shoulder and winked at Hermione.

 

Hermione almost melted, her legs felt weak and they hadn't even kissed yet. Oh god, this wasn't good....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've noticed in like every Hermionice fanfiction Alice is always the one battling with internalized Homophobia so I've decided to turn that on it's head and have it be Hermione but it won't really be dealt with for a few chapters. Also a trigger warning will be in place for the next chapter as it gets a little dark.


	8. not the first time and not the last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for Physical abuse guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gives me serious Falice feels but I'm obviously keeping them as friends but it's cute seeing FP be there for her.  
> As always a big thanks to my Beta reader Emer who I feel bad for as I have sent her chapters 9-12 to edit.

After a long shift at the white whyrm where Alice had worked a double, all she wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep forever. She opened the trailer door and stepped in but felt uneasy straight away. The smell of alcohol was ripe in the air but it wasn't the same smell she associated with her father. This smell brought back much darker memories...

 

Her mother rarely drank but when she did it was best to stay away. She was worse then just an angry drunk, she was a violent drunk and Alice had just walked into the belly of the beast.

* * *

Hermione lay back on Mary’s bed as her friend painted her nails. 

 

"All you ever do when you're here is lay on my bed", the red head teased.

 

"What can I say, you have a very comfy bed", Hermione smiled staring at the ceiling.

 

"I've been meaning to ask you where you disappeared to at the party, I didn't see you again after all the craziness".

 

Hermione considered not telling Mary what had happened and just saying she had felt ill and decided to go home. However she didn't want to lie to Mary, not about this. Not about Alice.

 

"I went after Alice to see if she was okay".

 

Mary looked over her shoulder, back at her friend and raised an eyebrow ,”Why did you do that?"

 

"What they did Mary, it was wrong... Alice doesn't deserve that. She has enough going on".

 

Mary lay down next to her ,”What do you mean?"

 

"Her mother is abusive and her father is an alcoholic. She has to work basically everyday just so she has a chance of being able to go to college".

 

"Wow...that's heavy", Mary replied.

 

Hermione nodded turning to look at her friend ,”You can't tell anyone about that though, she told me this in confidence. Promise me you'll keep it to yourself?"

 

"Of course, I promise.... By the way there’s something I forgot to mention to you. In my defense I didn't think it would even be 

an issue".

 

"What’s the issue?" Penelope asked walking into the room. She had been standing there since Hermione had started talking about Alice's home life. How glad she was that Mary's mother had let her in.

 

Hermione sat up immediately ,”What the hell is she doing here?"

 

Penelope walked over towards them stopping at the end of the bed ,”What exactly have I ever done to you?"

Hermione got up ”Why did you do that to Alice?"

 

At this Penelope began laughing ,”She had it coming. Why do you even care about that southside freak?"

 

"She's not a freak!" Hermione stood up and grabbed her bag ,”I'm going Mary, there’s no chance I'm sticking around with her here!" 

 

With that she walked out of the bedroom, down the stairs and out the front door. She ignored her friends shouts for her to come back.

 

* * *

 

Alice knocked on the window of FP’s bedroom. He ripped open the curtains, fully prepared to tell whoever it was to fuck off but softened when he saw it was Alice. She looked dishevelled and there were tear tracks streaming down her face.

 

"Ali...What happened?" he opened the window and moved aside so she could climb in.

 

"Can I stay here tonight?" she asked with a shaky voice.

"Of course, you're always welcome here".

 

 

With that Alice began crawling in through the window. Once she landed inside, FP took a good look at her to assess the damage. There were hand shaped bruises forming on her upper arms, along with a darkening black eye ,”Holy shit Ali, what happened?"

 

Alice sat on his bed "My mom had a few too many drinks and decided to use me as a punching bag".

 

He sighed, this wasn't the first time it had happend and it probably wouldn't be the last. “Let me go get you some ice for your eye".

* * *

Hours had passed and Alice was finally beginning to calm down ,”Thank you for punching Hal after I left the party".

 

"How'd you know" he asked half asleep.

 

"Tall boy told me at work today" Alice sat up ,”I need to tell you something FP".

 

This seemed to wake him up from his sleepy state and he turned on his side on his bed to look down at her. She had insisted on sleeping on the pullout mattress on the floor rather than taking his bed. He knew there was really no point in trying to argue with her on it.

 

"What is it?"

 

"I like guys and girls, I'm bisexual" she eventually told him nervously.

 

"I know", he yawned ,”It's not like you exactly hide it well Alice"

 

And with that the blonde hit him with a pillow ,”What do you mean you know?"

 

"Alice we've been friends our whole lives, I kinda picked up on the way you stare at girls, especially that cheerleader".

 

Alice blushed lying down ,”I have no idea who or what you're talking about"

 

"Oh come on, what's her name again? It starts with a H or something", he pressed smirking.

 

"It's Hermione".

 

"Yeah that's it! You're sweet on her"

 

"Maybe, so what?” Alice bit back, suddenly defensive.

 

"Nothing, I don't care who you date as long as they treat you right Ali"

 

Alice smiled softly up at him ,”Are you going soft on me FP?" 

 

And after that comment, she had her pillow returned by Fp tossing it at her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are short but kinda intense but I promise you chapter 13 which is gonna be a big one and a great one!! I'm working on it now! Don't forget to leave a comment and all that jazz if you're enjoying it.


	9. haven't you caused enough pain?

"This concealer is shit", Alice muttered to herself in the girls bathroom. She was desperately trying to cover her black eye with make up but it wasn't going very well.

 

She eventually decided that she had probably gotten it as good as it was going to get so she put away her make up and washed her hands before beginning to walk out. 

 

As she did Penelope entered. She smirked upon seeing the blonde, who in turn balled her fists.

 

"Hey Alice! How are you? You left the party so suddenly".

 

Provoking Alice wasn't a good idea and she knew this. However it was just too easy to get a rise out of her.

 

Alice slapped her hard across the face, anger taking over and making her irrational. Once the shock had worn off, Penelope began laughing ,”If you're going to slap me, you're going to have to slap Hermione too. The whole thing was her idea".

 

Alice froze, that couldn't be true. The red head smirked knowing she had hit on her weak point. It was Hermione.

 

"N-No Hermione wouldn't do that, she helped me", Alice stuttered trying to wrap her mind around things and make sense of it.

 

"Are you sure? She told all us Vixens about your mom and dad. We all got a good laugh out of it. ‘Poor Alice’-", She then began in a mocking tone ,”’Her dad drinks because he regrets her and her mom just hits her'. Oh looks like that last part is definitely true, though I can't really blame your father for regretting you".

 

She made a point of looking at Alice’s black eye which really wasn't covered very well at all and cackled.

 

Alice had heard enough, She shoved past Penelope and out of the bathroom. She walked out of the school and behind the building, lighting a cigarette and trying desprately not to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is a super short chapter, I can't remember if the next one is any longer honestly


	10. You were meant to be different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw my twitter is @Alicecooperisbi I've started poster moodboards inspired by each chapter  
> Beta read by my wife Emer

Hermione was staring into her locker distractedly. If anyone asked she'd deny it but she was waiting on Alice. She was going to ask her if she possibly wanted to hang out and grab milkshakes at pops.

 

She waited and waited until eventually the blonde appeared, opening her locker and ignoring Hermione while grabbing her books.

 

"Alice! Hey, are you busy today?"

  
"Yeah, I'm working". She slammed her locker shut before walking away. Hermione followed her worried ,”What's wrong?"

 

"I thought you were different Hermione, but you just wanted to humiliate me like everyone else".

 

"What? Alice I would nev-"c before she could continue she was cut off swiftly by Alice who grabbed her wrist and tugged her into an empty classroom, not wanting anymore people to know her business.

 

"You organised the prank!" she declared, clearly distraught.

 

Hermione was taken aback by this ,”Alice I didn't, why would I have helped you after?"

 

"You tell me and while you're at that why don’t you tell me how Penelope, and I'm sure plenty of other at this point, know about my family situation?"

 

The brunette’s eyes went wide in shock and sudden realisation. Penelope must have been listening at the door when she was talking to Mary. That part was indeed her fault, even if it hadn’t been on purpose.

"I'm so sorry, she must have overheard me talking to-"

 

"Save it", once again she was cut off by Alice ,”Just stay away from me Hermione, I have enough people in my life trying to fuck me over. I don't need another". That was all she said before storming out of the room, leaving the brunette to stare off after her dumbfounded.

 

* * *

 

Hermione never cried. Well that really was an exaggeration but that was what she had always claimed. More accurately she rarely cried. Though right now she sat on her bed crying hard enough to fill a bathtub. 

 

She was so confused. She couldn’t wrap her head around what had happened or even her what she was feeling. 

 

She wasn't meant to feel this away about girls, she hated it, she hated herself for feeling this way but she was drawn to Alice like a magnet and now she had no idea how to fix things.

 

"Miel!-" Marinna called upstairs to her daughter, “Mary is here". At that Hermione desperately tried to compose herself and remove any evidence of the fact she had been crying. Though she didn't really have a chance of actually hiding anything from Mary.

 

Mary stopped in her tracks looking at her bestfriend ,”What's wrong? What happened?" She rushed over, tugging the other girl into a bear hug.

 

"Nothing I just-I needed to cry", she lied stumbling over her own words. 

 

Mary wasn't buying it though and gave her a pointed look. Eventually Hermione broke and told the red head all about what had happened with Alice. She didn't think she could handle losing Mary too by telling her this but she needed to get it off her chest.

 

Mary just stroked her hair as she spoke. Of course she was caught off guard by her friend liking a girl, but it didn't change her view on Hermione. She had an uncle who was gay so it was relatively normal to her.

 

After Hermione had finished talking and had calmed down, Mary finally took the chance to ask her the only real question on her mind.

 

"So you're a lesbian?"

 

"No! I don't know, I think I like both, or only guys and she's just an exception to it all", Hermione told her.

 

Mary just nodded "It'll all be okay you know, things will resolve themselves with Alice eventually, I’m sure of it”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you're enjoy this story, it would honestly make my day


	11. Why can't I hurt you?

The white whyrm was the favourite hangout of the Serpents, young and old alike. It was truly a place where they could relax and know they weren't being judged by anyone.

 

Alice was sitting on a black leather couch in the far corner with Penny, constructing a plan for her revenge on Penelope and the Vixens. The rest of the cheer team hadn't orginally been part of the revenge plan but after her conversation with Penelope in the bathroom, she felt it only fair.

 

They debated back and forth for over an hour on what to do, their ideas varying from mild to positively criminal. In the end they decided on something on the milder side, due to FP reminding Alice that if she got caught while doing this it would be best it was something she wouldn't get arrested for as colleges generally didn't like that. 

 

They agreed on trashing the locker room, raiding Penelopes locker and putting itching powder in their uniforms.

 

Once they gathered up the teens of the gang, they set about getting their supplies before making their way to the school and breaking in. The boys took care of trashing the room, while the rest happily raided Penelopes locker.

 

Alice looked through the uniforms, smirking slightly as she added itching power to them all but then stopped and sighed. It was Hermiones uniform. 

 

She ran her fingers over the material. It smelt like Vanilla and Cinnamon just like her.

 

She couldn't do it, she still cared.

 

Alice hated that despite what Hermione had done, her feelings were still there. She skipped the uniform and moved onto the next one.

* * *

"Jesus Christ, stop scratching Penelope, or your skin will come off", Clifford laughed as they sat on top of the bleachers out by the football field. Penelope scratching herself raw.

 

"It's not funny Cliff! It was that stupid Serpent bitch, I know it!"

"How? I mean you're not eaxctly the nicest to anybody, I'm sure plenty of students want to hurt you" and with that comment he recieved a shove from his girlfriend.

 

"I know because Hermione's uniform was fine...Which makes no sense since I told her that the whole prank was her idea"

"Why? It was us. Why did you let her take the credit?”

 

"I was trying to hurt her you idiot", she sighed. If he wasn't rich she would not be with him, he really wasn't the brightest.

FP stubbed out his cigarette as he stood under the bleachers and set off. He needed to find Alice.


	12. A stones throw away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I'm finally posting another chapter!  
> As always it has been Beta read by my wife Emer so a big thank you to her for that.

"Where's Ali?" FP asked Penny when he entered the white whyrm. He’d been looking for her all day but had had no success.

 

"She's working the bar", Penny told him, pointing out the blonde in question who was wiping down the counter. With that he rushed over ,”Alice! Where the hell have you been, I've been looking for you all day!"

 

She smiled at him confused ,”Why, what's up?"

 

"Hermione had nothing to do with the prank".

 

Alice froze at the mention of her name, her heart sinking to her stomach "What...?”

 

"I was smoking under the the bleachers and Penelope and Clifford were talking. She had nothing to do with it Alice", Fp rushed to get the words out.

 

Then Alice was hit with too many emotions it was hard to process. There was a sense of happiness, fear, relief and worry which now filled Alice. 

 

“Can I borrow your bike after my shift?" she eventually spoke out.

 

He chuckled ,”Do I really have a choice?"

 

"No", Alice smiled.

* * *

After parking the motorcycle, Alice stormed up Hermione’s drive way, only stopping to pick up some gravel that lined the path so she could use it to get Hermiones attention. 

 

Once she had climbed the wooden fence and figured out which window was the right one she began to throw the pebbles. 

 

Worry plagued her, half because she was afraid that her apology wouldn't be accepted and half because if this wasn't Hermione’s window she was screwed.

 

Hermione blinked awake unsure as to why she was even awake, then something hit her window causing her to sit up in bed. It Maybe it was heavy rain she thought but quickly dismissed that idea as another stone hit her window. 

 

She stood and began cautiously walking over and opening her winow to have a look. Then she noticed the culprit. Alice.

 

She was stood there in the moonlight, the light bouncing off her leather serpent jacket.

 

"Hey...", She called up still keeping her volume low though.

 

"What are you doing here Alice?" Hermione asked confused, thinking she must be having a very vivid dream.

 

"I wanted to Apologize...FP overheard Clifford and Penelope talking. I know you had nothing to do with the prank...I should have believed you", she looked up at Hermione and caught her gaze "I'm sorry".

 

Hermione listened to her and felt a sense of relief wash over her. "I know how it must of looked but I would never intentionally hurt you Alice. I forgive you, can you forgive me?”

 

Alice smiled at that ,”Of course ‘Mione”. She liked that nickname, it was kinda like calling her mine.

 

"Do you maybe want to go on a date with me Friday?"

 

"Yes!" Hermione answered almost immediately with an excited edge to her voice.

 

"I'll pick you up at pops for six thirty", Alice grinned, winking up at her before beginning her walk out of the back garden, over the fence and back to her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally fluff is coming (but for how long) the next chapter is wayyy longer and honestly I need to finish up writing chapter 16 so that I have them stock pilled. hope you enjoyed! if you did leave a comment and kudos :)


	13. Sweet water river

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!! Finally the first date!! I love this chapter ngl, it's super long so I hope you enjoy the fluff! there's another chapter of fluff after this one, then it's back to the normal drama and plot. I can't wait to write the next few chapters I'm working on!

Hermione smiled as she stared out the window of her history class caught up in her own thoughts. Suddenly she was broken from her dreamy state by a balled up piece of paper hitting the back of her head.

 

She turned back, looking over at her best friend who smirked at her ,”What has you so happy again?”

 

Hermione grinned ,”I'll tell you later if you come shopping with me"

 

"What exactly are we shopping for?"

 

"A date", She smirked before turning back around, ignoring Mary as she tried to get more information out of her.

* * *

"So she just showed up in your backyard and threw pebbles at your window to get your attention ... Are you guys Romeo and Juliet?"

 

Hermione poked her head out from behind the curtain of her dressing room ”I hope not, they both end up killing themselves".

 

Mary rolled her eyes ,”You know what I mean, now come out and show me how it looks"

 

With that, Hermione walked out wearing a green and white plaid pencil skirt with a light grey sweater with long floppy sleeves. 

 

“So what do you think? I'm not sure where we're going or even what we're doing"

 

Mary just smiled ,”It's perfect Hermione"

 

* * *

 

Alice walked through the bar holding a tray full of drinks, giving them out to those who had ordered them before placing the last remaining one down in front of FP.

 

He looked up at her raising an eyebrow, he placed his cards down on the table. Every Thursday FP, Tall Boy and a couple of other serpents played poker.

 

"I didn't order a drink Ali".

 

"It's on the house", she smiled. He knew that smile all too well though.

 

"What's the catch Smith?", was all he replied, picking up his cards again and resuming his game.

 

"I need your bike-"

 

"No" he interrupted instantly at the mention of his motorbike, causing the other serpents around the table to laugh.

 

"Please FP? It’s for my date Friday", Alice tried again, giving her best puppy dog eyes.

 

"You actually got a date with H?" After Alice had came out to him that night, they had decided code names would be best till she came out completely.

 

"Of course? I always get what I want", she smirked.

 

"Fine Alice Susanna, you can borrow my bike for your date". He sighed throwing his cards into the center of the table as he folded.

 

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank youuuu!" she repeated giving a tight hug and squeeze, before punching him in the arm, "but don't call me by my middle name".

* * *

 

Hermione sat on her bed drying her hair as she hummed along to 'Stupid Cupid' by Connie Francis, Her mother knocked on the door before entering.

 

"Adonde vas esta noche, mi hijo" she asked

 

_[Where are you going tonight my child]_

 

"Acaba de salir con algunos amigos mamá" Hermione told her as she turned her hair dryer off.

 

_[Just out with some friends mom]_

 

"Diviértete y no vulves a casa demasiado tarade", Mariana grinned walking from her daughters room.

 

_[Well have fun and don't come home too late]_

 

"Por Supuesto mamá" Hermione called after her before starting her hairdryer back up.

 

_[Of course mom]_

* * *

 

Hermione sat at the counter of Pops nervously as she waited on Alice, She knew regardless of who said anything to her parents that they wouldn't believe she was on a date with a girl. She knew that she was safe in that sense. Yet the fear was still there.

 

Before she could freak herself out too much the bell chimed signalling that somebody has entered the diner, Hermione snapped her head around.

 

Alice entered wearing black denim jeans with the cuffs rolled up, black ankle boots, a mustard-yellow thin sweater with a light blue denium jacket and her leather serpent jacket over it. Her helmet under her arm, she had a spare outside. She grinned seeing Hermione and walked towards her.

 

"Hey pretty lady, are you ready to go?", she asked causing a blush to spread across Hermione’s Face.

 

At that she stood ,”Where are we going?"

 

Alice took a second or two to look her date over ,”wow, you're so beautiful" 

 

It took her a second before she registered the question that had been asked.

 

"Sorry, we're going to one of my favourite spots and I made up a picnic for us".

 

"That sounds amazing" Hermione smiled.

 

"Have you ever ridden a motorcycle?" Alice asked with a smirk.

* * *

 

A few moments later, Alice was sitting on the bike holding out the spare helmet to Hermione.

 

“Come on Hermione, I'm a great driver" she promised.

 

Hermione bit her lip nervously before taking the helmet, She carefully straddled the back seat of the bike and adjusted her helmet and fastened it.

 

"That a girl" Alice smirked once again, "Hold on tight"

 

With that Alice started the motor before kicking the stand off and reversing out of the lot. Hermione clung to her for dear life. This caused Alices stomach to feel as if it was about to explode with all the butterflies. She felt extraordinarily happy, in a way she had never felt before.

* * *

 

Once they had arrived at the location Alice had chosen, Hermione realised they were at the bank of Sweet Water River. The summer weather was still there which meant it was warm, yet still cool enough that it wasn't unbearable.

 

Hermione took in the scenery as Alice lay down a blanket and set up the picnic she had prepared.

 

"Mione", she called once she had finished. She walked over towards Hermione, who was looking out over the rushing river.

 

"It's so peaceful out here. It’s like...like we're completely alone"

 

she smiled turning to face her date finally feeling comfortable taking in her appearance properly ”You look amazing".

 

This time it was Alice’s turn to blush. No one had ever really complimented her in this way, I mean being cat called really isn't the same at all.

 

She was so adorable when she blushed, Hermione thought, she wanted to see her like that again and again.

 

"Our picnic awaits", Alice grinned holding out her hand. Hermione took it without hesitation, feeling a sense of safety when their fingers interlocked.

* * *

 

As the sun began to set on their first date, Alice stood and ran over to the the bike going through her leather serpent jacket that she had hung on the handle bars of it.

 

"I have a surprise" she called over her shoulder as she rooted through her jacket. Hermione gave her a confused look. They had spent the date just talking, eating and making jokes. It was just so easy and relaxing with her. It all felt like second nature just being with her.

 

Alice came back with her cassette player, “I brought this with me because we never really got to dance at the party"

 

Hermione’s heart swelled and she smiled brightly.

 

"I actually taped some music onto it, I can tell you like 70s music", Alice pressed play and put the tape player down, offering her hand to Hermione as 'Love grows (where my rosemary goes)' by Edison lighthouse played in the background.

 

**_She ain't got no money_ **   
**_Her clothes are kinda funny_ **   
**_Her hair is kinda wild and free_ **

 

"May I have this dance Princess" At that pet name Hermione rolled her eyes but took her hand anyway. She blushed brightly as she was pulled up and close against Alice’s body. 

 

"Hi there", the blonde chuckled as they arranged themselves. Hermione draped her arms over Alice's shoulders, while Alices hands landed on her hips.

 

**_Oh, but Love grows where my Rosemary goes_ **   
**_And nobody knows like me_ **

 

"How did you know I loved his song?" 

 

"I don't know..I guess it just reminded me of you" Alice blushed thinking that must have sounded so corny but she looked down a smile playing on her lips.

 

**_There's something about her hand holding mine_ **   
**_It's a feeling that's fine_ **   
**_And I just gotta say_ **

 

"You act so tough but you're really a big softie aren't you?" Hermione chuckled before looking at Alice’s eye, the make up covering the now slowly recovering black eye had begun to wear off due to heat and nervousness.

 

**_She's really got a magical spell_ **   
**_And it's working so well_ **   
**_That I can't get away_ **

 

"Your eye...what happened" she asked worry laced in her words.

 

"I..." She could lie, she was a good lair. She flicked her eyes up to hermiones who looked at her concerned, but she couldn't lie ...not to her.

 

"My mom-she...well really it was my fault, I came back from work late..."

 

Hermione moved her hand and caressed the her face and Alice leaned into it.

 

"This isn't your fault and you didn't deserve it Alice", she told her softly but firmly.

 

Alice’s eyes cast downwards again, she had heard that before from FP but a part of her still couldn't believe it, wouldn't believe it despite knowing they were right.

 

Hermione used the hand on Alice’s face to tilt it up to look at her. Before either of them knew it Hermione had leaned in, capturing their lips in a kiss. It was perfect as one second turned into several as their tongues fought for dominance as they explored each other in a new way.

 

Eventually they had to break apart for air, their foreheads leaning against one another. Alice was the first to begin laughing and Hermione soon joined as they continued to dance, pulling each other closer, spinning and dipping one another. 

 

They laughed not because something was funny but because it was the only way they knew how to release the joy they felt to be there with each other in that moment.

 

That was probably why neither of them noticed the person who had been watching them from the treeline, nor would they find out until they began school the next week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think was watching them? comment bellow!! I'd love to hear your theories and see if anyone is right


	14. Marks on her neck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by my wife Emer   
> Another cute, little steamy chapter before the chaos of the next two! I'm really loving hearing who you guys think was watching them, I will give a clue. they haven't been in the story yet, and I love this character so they will make a redemption.

"When did you get that motorcycle?" Hermione asked as they lay on the blanket looking up at the stars. Alice’s arm was wrapped around her as she lay with her head on Alice’s chest.

 

"It's not mine sadly, it's FP’s. He lets me borrow it sometimes. I mean as much as I'd love one, I need to save for college" Alice sighed.

 

"How long have you guys been friends?"

 

At this particular question, Alice smiled lost in thought "Forever really, he has always been there for me. When I was younger he’d let me stay in his when my parents were fighting. This was of course when my mam used to just take her anger out on him...Then my dad stopped coming home till she was asleep and she moved onto me" Her smile slowly vanished as she continued speaking.

 

 "That’s when FP and I decided we’d be joining the serpents when we were old enough"

"I'm sorry" was all Hermione could say, moving closer to her.

 

Alice looked down at Hermione ”It's not your fault" With that final thought she kisses the top of the tiny brunette’s forehead.

* * *

 

They lay there a little while longer before Alice glanced at her watch and said,”I should probably get you home, it's starting to get late"

 

Hermione groaned in protest ”Noooo, I don't ever wanna leave, I feel like I can completely be myself around you"

 

"What would your parents think if I stayed all night out in the woods with you" Alice chuckled sitting up. Before she could stand though, Hermione straddled her lap, essentially trapping her.

 

Hermione wasn't sure where all this courage had suddenly appeared from but she was glad for it ”I don't want this date to end" She pouted allowing her arms to hang limply around Alice’s neck, moving her blonde hair in the process.

 

Alice’s breath caught in her throat as she felt the weight of Hermione in her lap. This time it was Alice’s turn to make the first move. Their previous kiss had been sweet but Alice had other ideas in mind this time.

 

She captured Hermione’s lips in a kiss, bringing her hands to rest on her ass through the skirt, using it to pull her closer as she dominated her dates mouth with her tongue, leaving the brunette breathless when they broke apart.

 

Alice didn't stop there, she kissed down her neck, nipping at the tender flesh every so often before she stopped at her collar bone to give her a bright red hickey.

 

Hermione whimpered quietly as Alice moved slowly down her neck. When Alice pulled back smirking with satisfaction, Hermione shot her a confused look before glancing down at her chest.

 

"Alice!"

 

"What? It's a memento of our first date", she chuckled playing innocent.

 

"Most people keep ticket stubs or bottle caps", Hermione glared back at her as she fixed her sweater to hide it as it slowly got darker.

 

"Come on 'Mione, We both know I'm not most people".

 

Hermione sighed at that, giving her a small smile "No, you're not".

 

She pressed a chaste kiss to her lips before finally standing, offering her hand to Alice to help her up.

* * *

 

Alice kicked the bikestand down once they had stopped near Hermione’s house. Alice didn't want her to go, the feeling of Hermione pressed tight against her back while she drove felt amazing.

 

Eventually they both climbed off and Alice leaned against the bike.

 

"I had fun tonight" Hermione told her as they stood across from each other with fingers interlocked.

 

"Me too, we should do it again sometime" Alice smiled sincerely.

 

"Definitely" Hermione responded and pressed a chaste kiss to the Alice’s lips, grinning before beginning to walk away, only to be pulled back again by their still interlocked fingers.

 

"I really need to go" Hermione giggled after a few minutes of sharing soft kisses with Alice.

 

"Okay, just leave your lips" The blonde smirked.

 

"Alice" the brunette tutted playfully, finally pulling away for good  ”I'll see you on monday"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still really wanna hear who you guys think was watching! now that you have a little clue more then ever.


	15. Who knew?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta read by:  
> edited by: Maria (@Cissyissues) on twitter.  
> who is btw one of the best people in the world and also writes hermionice fanfiction called "Further north then you" which is amazing.

Hermione sighed happily as she laid in bed. There was a sense of fear inside though, of how hard things would be when or if people found out about her and Alice.

She moved her hand up, ghosting her fingers over the now purple hickey, biting her lip hard so she didn't make any noise from the dull pain it caused. After showering, she used makeup to hide it -- Lord knows her mother wouldn't let it slide. And her father? Well, that was too terrifying to think about.

* * *

 

The halls were busy as always. Hermione walked towards her locker, humming ‘Love Grows’.

Pulling it open, she didn't notice the paper that fell at her feet until she went to tie her laces. Raising an inquisitive eyebrow, she crouched down to pick up the folded piece of paper before opening it.   
  


**_“If you don't want the entire school to know you were kissing Alice Smith at Sweetwater River, meet me under the bleachers by the football field after school today.”_ **

  
Hermione's blood ran cold, she turned her head around to see if she could find who had left the note but there was no one around who wasn't at their own locker.

She stood, crumpling the note and throwing it in her bag. Well,  _ fuck _ .

* * *

 

 

"I think you should go for it, Alice." FP told her as they sat outside, trying to absorb the last of the Summer sun left.

"Go for what?" Penny asked, sitting down with them.

"I wanna apply for the school paper, I need more for my college resume and that'll be perfect." Alice sighed as if unbelieving her own words.

"Okay, that's great! What's the problem?" Penny asked confused.

"She thinks they won't let her join the paper, which is ridiculous because she's one of the school’s top English students." FP rolled his eyes.

"Well, considering what happened at the party, it's obvious that Northsiders aren't really fond of me, in case you haven't noticed."

Penny swung her arm around the fellow blonde. "Ali, they would have to be the biggest group of idiots to not let you join. Just do what you always do, walk in like you own the place."

Alice chuckled, feeling a bit more confident now with her friends reassurance. "Yeah, I mean I would be the best thing that ever happened to that paper.” 

* * *

Hermione stood in front of Alice's locker after lunch, anxiety flowing through her body. Maybe this was all a sick joke, while she knew in her gut that Alice would never do that, part of her still had hope. At least, then it wouldn't really be happening.

Alice grinned when she saw the brunette. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Hermione held up the folded piece of paper. "Please, tell me you left this in my locker."

At that, Alice quirked an eyebrow, taking the note and reading it to herself. After finishing, she glanced up at Hermione. "I did not do this..."

The blonde grabbed the other girl’s hand, dragging her outside, to the grassy area under a tree, so they could talk more privately as most students were in class.

"Who knew where we were going?" She asked, sitting down and grabbing a notebook and pen from her bag.

"I only told Mary." Hermione replied, sitting across from her on the grass, staring at the note in her hands as if it would magically tell her who sent it.

"I only told FP." Alice sighed, both of those people were highly unlikely, nonetheless, she wrote down their names on the page.

"Does anyone have something against you? I mean we don't even know what they want."

"I don't think so...It could be Penelope." The brunette mused, "But she would’ve just went and told everyone straight away."

Alice nodded; that was definitely true. Also, the note was aimed at Hermione so it had to be someone out to hurt her, then she had an idea "What about that guy Fred was trying to hook you up with?"

"Hiram? Maybe. He was pretty pissed that I didn't wanna go on a date with him."

Alice smirked at this which caused Hermione to kick her softly in the leg "This is serious Alice."

"I never said it wasn't,-" she chuckled "-I was just thinking about how you chose me over him."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Can we get back to the topic at hand?"

"So, we have one possible suspect...Are there any girls who have been trying to get something over you? Like someone on the cheerleader squad?"

Hermione pursed her lips in thought. "Maybe. I've been captain for two years now.." And with that, she began listing the entire squad to Alice, who added them to the list as well.

"I guess I'll find out after school, I'll tell you then." Hermione sighed and looked up at Alice.

"I'm coming with you?" The blonde then stated as if it was evident.

"You don't have to, this is my mess."

At that, Alice reached to take her hand. "This is  **_our_ ** mess and I won't let you go through it alone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter till the truth is revealed, who do you think is behind the note?


	16. Unlikely Criminal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was beta read and edited by the amazing Maria, who is such a live saver!

Hermione and Alice stood under the bleachers next to the football field, waiting on the arrival of their - or rather Hermione's - blackmailer.

Alice took Hermione's hand in hers, interlocking their fingers. The brunette turned to face her, smiling softly. "Thank you for being here", and with that she squeezed her hand.

"Sorry to ruin another moment, ladies." A voice interrupted, walking in to stand in front of them, smirking.

"Sierra?" Hermione stated shocked; why was she doing this?...What did she want?

"Hello, Hermione. Alice. Thanks for meeting me here." She folded her arms across her chest. "Now, let's talk about why we're here. You two don't want anyone to you know you were kissing at Sweetwater."

"And what do you want in return, exactly?" Hermione asked giving off an aura of confidence and dominance, something she had learned how to fake from her parents, even when she was extremely nervous and scared.

"Head cheerleader, in exchange for my eternal silence." Sierra smiled almost evilily. "If not, I can always tell everyone what I saw. I want an answer by tomorrow.", was what she left them with. Alice started off after her but was quickly pulled back by Hermione and their still laced fingers.

"Alice, no."

"I'm not just going to let her blackmail you, Mione!" She told her. While Hermione had a calm anger, Alice was furious and anyone would be able to tell just by glancing at her.

"Alice, you need to calm down. Going after her will just make things worse." The brunette told her, pulling the blonde back once again.

Alice pouted angrily. "Fine!", she knew Hermione was right but she wasn't happy about it.

* * *

"Where are your parents?" Alice asked as she climbed the stairs to Hermione's room, holding onto the mahogany banister, taking in the house in the daylight. The walls were a soft cream colour, decorated with paintings - that were probably worth more then Alice's trailer alone - along with family pictures.

"My father is out of town on business and my mother is at a spa somewhere, or shopping." Hermione told her as she opened her bedroom door. 

"They just leave you here all alone?"

"Well, my mother will be back home by the evening but generally yes. My older brothers are in college and my older sister is engaged and living in Canada." Hermione sighed, sitting on her bed. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Oh no, no." Alice half laughed. "I think I was one too many as is. My mom never really wanted children"  she continued somewhat sadly while sitting on the end of the bed before changing the subject. "So, what are we going to do about Miss McCoy?"

Hermione sighed once more, crossing her legs and getting more comfortable. "I don't know.."

"What's so good about being head cheerleader anyway? Isn't it just like, a title?"

"It's a lot more than just a title. When you're head cheerleader, you get to rule the school, you can essentially get anyone to do anything you want. It's all a power thing, really. It also shows leadership skills and that looks amazing to colleges."

"I'm sorry, Mione, this is all my fault...Look, we'll do it like this. Tell people that I came onto you, you pushed me away. If you tell Penelope first, then whatever Sierra says won't work. I already get shit in school, so I mean, it won’t really get worse. I'll stay away from you and then you'll be fine." Alice knew this would work. She didn't want things to be over with Hermione but her happiness was way more important.

She began to get up so she could leave but before she could stand, the brunette grabbed her waist pulling her back down "No! Alice, I'm not going to let you do that. None of this is your fault and I don't want to end this before it even begins."

"But...what about your future?"

"I'll just say I want to focus on other things, I was already captain for two years." With that, she took Alice's hand in hers, brushing her thumb over the blondes knuckles. "I don't care about being captain if it affects you, or us"

Alice leaned over and kissed her softly, resting her forehead against the brunette’s. "You're cute.”

* * *

 

Hermione sighed as she sat in the empty gym, she’d just had her first practice with Sierra officially as captain. Even if she still was co-captain, it was strange. The team, of course, had been very confused when Hermione announced she was going to step down.

Penelope had been furious that she hadn't been chosen to be captain; surely she was plotting some sort of revenge but Hermione didn't want to think about that right now.

"Hermione! There you are, I've been looking all over for you! I have great ne- what's wrong?" Alice announced, running into the gym, face and tone dropping immediately when she saw Hermione's sad face.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Tell me your news." She insisted as the blonde sat down next to her, trying to make herself seem happy. 

But Alice clearly wasn't buying it "Mione, tell me what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, really. Today was just my first practice with Sierra as captain. It wasn't bad...I don't know." She admitted, relaxing a bit as Alice rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry, I should've remembered that was today. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"Buy me a milkshake at Pop’s?" She suggested with a small smile.

"Lead the way." Alice smiled, standing.

"You never told me your good news." Hermione suddenly remembered as she sipped her milkshake, looking across at the blonde.

"Oh! I got accepted to join the school paper, I'm going to be writing the gossip column!" The blonde beamed, stirring her milkshake with her straw, blushing slightly.

"That's amazing, Alice!" She grinned, allowing her leg to lightly rub against Alice's from under the table. "You're going to be amazing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were you expecting it to be Sierra? I have plans for her yet but she won't be popping up for awhile.


	17. Cry baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning!! This chapter is smut so if you don't wanna see that I'll see you in the next update which will be some fluff and then back to the drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't seen the film Cry baby I highly recommend it! it is completely ridiculous but I love it  
> This chapter was once again beta read and edited by my love Maria, she really is one of the best friends I know.

It had been a while since Hermione and Alice started seeing each other in secret. In that time, they had gone on 3 more official dates -mainly to places they wouldn't be recognised, like in Greendale.-

Tonight was much more simple though, Hermione's parents were out of town so she had invited Alice over to study and watch a movie.

Hermione wasn't surprised when Alice turned up with a bottle of wine she had stolen from her mother and no books to study.

"I'm still studying" The brunette chidded as they walked upstairs and Alice let out an exaggerated sigh.

"That's boring, Mione."

Once inside Hermione's bedroom, she flopped down onto the bed on her stomach dramatically. Scaring Sacha, who jumped off the bed before walking out the room.

"That cat hates me." she grumbled.

The brunette smirked, bringing her hand down hard on the blondes ass, slapping her "Maybe if you didn't scare her whenever you come in.."

Alice let out a moan in pain, holding her now sore ass cheek. "Oh, you bitch!"

She got up, pinning Hermione to the bed with her hands above her head.

"No! No! I'm sorry!", she giggled, looking up at the blonde who was smirking proudly.

She then leaned down kissing Hermione, controlling everything. Using her tongue to create a mental map of Hermione's mouth, before pulling away, smirking once more at the now flushed and aroused girl below her.

"Alice..." she looked up at her breathless, their lipsticks mixed and smeared across their lips. "If this what happens when I slap you I might do it more often."

The blonde smiled, squishing Hermione's cheeks together with her free hand. "Next time, I won't be so gentle, baby." And with that, she kissed her lips once more before standing and going to the mirror on top of Hermione's vanity.

"Still want to study?"

Hermione sat up watching her, deep in thought about what Alice meant and what she was doing now. "Not really, I'd much rather do this."

"Too bad, we're studying." Alice stated simply, having already completely composed herself as if she hadn't practically been tongue fucking Hermione seconds ago.

At that, Hermione pouted. "I see your game now, Smith, get me all hot and bothered and then stop."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She played off coyly.  
  


* * *

   
After a few hours of studying, Hermione finally had ordered them take out, to Alice's relief who happily grabbed two glasses for their wine as Hermione called out what movies she had on VHS. "What about 'Cry Baby'? It has Johnny Depp." Hermione called over her shoulder.

"What's that about again?" Alice asked; she would have just came over and looked through with her herself, but a certain white fluff ball had decided Alice's lap was the perfect spot to sleep in.

"Uhm, I'm not sure how to describe it, let me see what it says..'A prim and proper school girl goes against her mother's wishes when she dates a motorcycle riding juvenile delinquent'..."

"So what? It's about us then?" Alice chuckled.

"Well no, this is about a straight couple." Hermione smirked putting it in so all they had to do when the food came was press play.

With that done, she took her seat next to Alice sipping the wine that the blonde had poured for her.

"This film is ridiculous!" Alice chuckled as it came to an end, the wine bottle now almost empty. The blonde was laying her head on Hermione's chest.

Slowly, she sat up smiling drunkenly and lazily at the brunette under her before moving back down nipping at the sensitive skin of Hermione's chest before slowly working her way up her neck and then, lips. And Hermione moved her hands down to rest on Alice’s ass, kneading it.

"Fuck.", moaned the blonde, slowly bringing her hand up and under the brunette’s shirt, fondling her breasts over her bra.

After what felt like half an hour of doing that, Alice broke away from Hermione's lips. "If you want me to stop at anytime just say."

"What do you me- _ah!_ " Hermione moaned softly as she felt Alice's hand move down her stomach and up her skirt, rubbing her clit through the fabric of her underwear.

"Don't stop.." The brunette groaned.

That was all the encouragement Alice needed to move her lips back to Hermione's chest covering it in hickeys while moving her hand into the brunettes underwear, allowing two fingers to stroke her entrance while using her thumb to rub Hermione's clit before slowly slipping her fingers in -- slowly at first to allow her to get used to the stretch.

The brunette’s chest heaved as she moaned, using her hands to bring Alice's lips back up to hers as the blonde slowly began to fuck her with her fingers, continuing to give the same amount of attention to her clit. She then moved her free hand down and in her own underwear to get herself off as well.

"Faster." The brunette repeated, moaning unstoppably. And who was Alice to deny her this wish, right? So, at the request, she picked up her pace with Hermione as well as herself while the girl dug her nails into her back as she edged closer and closer to her climax as they kissed clumsily, desperate for more contact.

Hermione's breath hitched as she shouted Alice's name as her orgasm finally took over her and the blonde’s was quick to follow. She continued the thrusting motions to them both through the aftershocks before laying on top of Hermione, both trying to catch their breath.

"That- you...amazing..." The brunette panted, brushing the hair from Alice's face and kissing her forehead.

Alice removed her hands that were wedged between them "What do I- _oh_ .." She blinked, engulfed by the view of Hermione now sucking on the fingers she had used on herself. Well, that was _one_ way to clean it.

Alice followed the example and sucked on her other digits, the tangy taste of Hermione taking over her senses.

Once done, they both laid there to finally regain their breath. Hermione looked down at her chest. "Why am I always the one covered in love bites?"

The blonde chuckled and smirked. "That's really your own fault, you're the one who isn't covering me in hickeys" Alice shrugged as she laid her head on Hermione's chest.

They laid there in happy silence, forgetting the rest of the world around, each focusing on the others chest, rising and falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> If you ever wanna catch me between updates both instagram, twitter and tumblr are @alicecooperisbi, I post moodboards along with each chapter as a sort of preview.


	18. Would you be so kind?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would you be so kind as to fall in love with me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know I was gone awhile, but theres been a lot going on in my life. I won't bore you guys with my life. Enjoy this cute chapter, the next one isn't as cute and will have trigger warnings. enjoy, As always a big thanks to my beta reader Maria <3

A month had passed since Alice and Hermione’s encounter with Sierra. They had been on another three dates since then, making the next their fifth date. Most of those had taken place at Sweetwater River so they wouldn’t be seen by someone.

Hermione had somehow convinced her parents to, once again, lend her their car. She was praying that, for Christmas she would get one of her own but seeing as she hadn't gotten one for her sixteenth birthday, it felt unlikely.

Alice had big plans for tonight, she’d finally worked up the courage to ask Hermione if she would be her girlfriend.

* * *

 

"Ni un rasguño en ese auto." Alejandro told his daughter for what felt like the tenth time just in the past five minutes.

**[Not a scratch on that car.]**

"Lo prometo, papi." Hermione sighed loudly as she got into the vehicle.

**[I promise, daddy.]**

"No regreses tarde, cariño." Her mother called, waving to her youngest child before closing the front door.

**[Don’t come back late, honey.]**

With that, Hermione pulled out of their driveway, making her way to Pop’s where her favourite blonde would be waiting for her.

Alice wanted to go to Sweetwater River for their fifth date, only this time, Hermione had insisted on buying take out. By now, she knew Alice's order by heart, while this might only technically been their fifth date, they had barely spent much time apart in weeks.

Hermione parked, walking into the diner and looking around, just like Alice had done on their first date. Spotting the blonde, she smiled brightly and walked over to her, wrapping her arms around the girl (their “greeting” kiss would have to wait though, for there were far too many people around and only God knows what would’ve happened if they saw that). So, instead, she sat down next to her, giving a little smirk. 

"Come here often?"

"Really? That's the best line you have?" Alice chuckled, returning the smirk. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me pay for the take out." The brunette told her, hopping off of her stool.

"I can pay for half." Alice insisted, taking out her wallet.

"No Ali, it's my turn." Hermione quickly dismissed her offer. And, oh God, how she desperately wanted to lean over and kiss her, causing her cheeks to turn into that adorable shade of pink. However instead, the brunette simply paid for their order and picked up the bag of take out.

"Let's go." She grinned as they turned, walking towards the door, only to stop on their tracks, a shiver running down their spines as they spotted a certain couple entered the diner.

Hermione began to pull Alice towards the door before she said something she'd regret.

Penelope smirked as she walked with Clifford towards the pair "Look, Clif, it's the dykes."

Alice opened her mouth, about to rip the redhead to shreds but Hermione placed a hand on the small of her back and that seemed to calm her.   
  
"Bite me Penelope", was all she spat before allowing her… -friend? Unofficial girlfriend? Really, Alice didn't know- to lead her from the diner but not before she could bump her shoulder into the redhead’s.

Once outside, Alice let out a frustrated sigh, kicking the gravel below her feet. "You should’ve let me say something or at least hit her."

"That would’ve  just made everything worse,  _ mi vida.  _ A reaction is exactly what she wants."

"Let's just go. She's staring at us out the window. I can feel it." The blonde grumbled and they made their way to the car. 

Hermione opened the door, placing the food in the back seat. Once inside, the brunette took Alice's hand, squeezing it.

Alice's tension began to melt away at Hermione's touch. "Thank you. I just don't like anyone saying crap about you, Mione. I don't care what people say about me or to me, I'm used to it...but you? You don't deserve it."

Hermione smiled softly, raising Alice's knuckles to her lips, only to plant a soft kiss upon them.

"I don't care what Penelope says to me, she's backwards. I just care about you and how you feel and you don't deserve it either, Alice. This is just a small town...it'll take time for things to really change." 

As she began to drive from the diner, they allowed the interaction to drift from their minds.

After a car ride that involved Alice raising the radio up to a volume that made Hermione sure she'd have permanent hearing damage, they had finally reached the river.

Alice thoroughly checked their surroundings -since their first date had not gone exactly unseen, she was uncharacteristically nervous. Not that she cared if anyone saw her but she was terrified that if word got out, Hermione would leave her before things could really begin.

Her fears were swept away for the moment as she felt two arms wrap around her middle from behind and Hermione's chin came to rest on her shoulder, making her relax into the embrace.

"What's on your mind,  _ amor _ ?" The brunette whispered as Alice placed her hands over the ones resting upon her stomach, stroking her thumb over Hermione's knuckles. 

"Just a bit paranoid.", she supplied, only giving half of the story. This seemed to satisfy Hermione, who sighed softly kissing a weak spot on the blonde’s neck which made her legs feel like jelly.

"Come on, our picnic awaits,  _ mi reina. _ " 

"How exactly do you expect me to walk when you kiss me _there_?" Alice asked as she began walking over slowly.

"Well, generally, you're not walking when I kiss you there, but I thought it might help soothe your anxiety."

* * *

 

After finishing their food, the pair laid back on the blanket. They watched the sun set and when the sky was dark enough, Hermione began pointing out different constellations while Alice laid her head on her chest. The blonde just laid there, simply listening as she slowly worked up the courage to ask Hermione to be her girlfriend.

"That constellation there is Aquarius, though Aquarius is known as the water barrier, it's an air sign, I always found that strange." The ravenette admitted as she looked down at the girl laying on her. "What's the matter,  _ hermosa _ ? You seem off tonight." She murmured, worry lacing her words.

"I just..." Now was the time. She sat up, looking down at the brunette. "We need to talk."

Hermione’s heart dropped to her stomach at those words as she slowly sat up as well, swiping her tongue across her lower lip. "Oh, okay..." she allowed her hand to rest over her stomach, in hopes to soothe her nerves. 

Alice took hold of Hermione's hands to relax her -well, both of them, if she was completely honest-

"Hermione, I like you. A lot. These past few weeks have been the best weeks of my life, not even my mother could ruin them-" At that comment Hermione squeezed their joined hands. "- I don't want it to end. I just want to be exclusive, Hermione. I want you to be my girlfriend." Alice held her breath before continuing, "Obviously, we wouldn't be public until we were ready and-"

Hermione kissed her, cutting her off before she could continue, bringing her hands up to rest on Alice's cheeks.

"I want to be your girlfriend." The brunette stated as she pulled away, only a bit though,  resting her forehead against the blonde’s.

"You what?"

"I said I want to be your girlfriend. I really like you too Alice..." Hermione allowed her hand to caress the girl’s cheek as she continued, "I don't want this to end or date anyone else."

Alice practically beamed at her words before leaning in once more, capturing the brunette’s lips in a deep, passionate kiss that left them both panting afterwards.

"It's gonna be hard, Mione. People will say things about us and be creepy.", she sighed. "Even if we hide it really well... are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life,  _ mi vida _ ." The brunette smiled brightly as Alice slipped a ring off of her own finger and onto Hermione’s.

It was silver with an intricate design. 

"There. Now it's official."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish terms of endearment used:  
> mi vida - my life  
> amor - love  
> mi reina - my queen  
> hermosa - beautiful
> 
> I don't know if I mentioned it but I made a poll on my twitter (@Alicecooperisbi) on whether this story should be an AU or follow canon, to follow canon was chosen so sadly they will eventually be breaking up, then getting together again as adults. I have it planned out essentially so it will show Alice and Hal being together, FP getting Alice pregnant, till Alice heads to the sisters then it will cut off and go to present day. from there I don't have much planned. Just thought I'd update you on the stories direction.


	19. The Balcony scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:  
> -MENTIONS OF SELF HARM
> 
> I'm going to put that section in italics, This is important to me as lgbt people are at high risk of mental health issues and self harm. I am not doing this purely as a plot point nor will I romanticize it. It's just something I feel needs to be shown in the correct light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to my Beta reader Maria <3

Hermione woke groggily, looking over at her clock-- it was almost 3 am. She let out a frustrated sigh. "Why am I awak-", before she could finish her sentence, something hit her window.

Getting up, she cautiously got up and approached the window. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in upon spotting a familiar blonde, standing in her back garden and holding a handful of pebbles.

Sliding her window open, the brunette raised an expectant eyebrow at Alice, waiting for some form of explanation.

"What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Hermione is the sun!" The blonde proclaimed, doing an over dramatic curtsey.

Hermione rolled her eyes but a fond smile played on her lips. "Did you come all the way across town just to quote Shakespeare at 3 in the morning?"

"Partly." Alice chuckled. "Though I thought maybe I'd recreate the balcony scene and scale your wall, but rather then leave I thought, I'd stay the night."

"You're seriously going to climb up the vines?" The brunette asked shocked.

"Problem?"

"Not at all."

At that, Alice smiled, beginning to climb up the house, being pulled into the room by Hermione once she reached the top. Because of efforts, she received a soft kiss from the other. "Hey." Hermione whispered.

"I missed you." Alice admitted, grinning.

"We saw each other at school today.", she chuckled.

"Yeah...but we couldn't hang out after because I had to go to a serpent meeting." Alice laid down on the bed, her legs dangling over the edge as she kicked her shoes off.

Hermione rolled her eyes fondly as she walked over locking her bedroom door before going to her dresser and grabbing an oversized t-shirt Alice had stashed there the last time she stayed.

"Want some help with those?" The brunette asked coming to stand between the blonde’s legs, as she’d begun trying to get her jeans off without getting up.

"Please." Alice sighed, giving up.

_Hermione chuckled, pulling the jeans off -she had never actually seen Alice's bare legs for the blonde usually had them completely covered, either by jeans or long pyjama bottoms. The brunettes hands slowly rubbed over her girlfriends bare thighs for the first time, before she frowned in confusion when she felt raised lines._

_The brunette felt Alice freeze under her as she fingertips ghosted over the faded lines. "Ali...What are these?"_

_"I-um… They're just from a motorcycle accident." The blonde told her, sitting up and bringing her knees to her chest while shrugging off her t-shirt and jacket, sitting there in just her underwear and bra._

_"Don't lie to me, Alice." Hermione took a seat on the bed next to her, handing the t-shirt._

_Alice sighed, pulling the shirt on, which pooled around her. "They're just scars… I haven't done it in awhile.", she admitted, refusing to look at Hermione._

_"When was the last time?"_

_"After the incident with Penelope in the bathroom, a week after her party."  
_

_Hermione then wrapped her in a tight hug, peppering her face with kisses. "Promise me you'll stop?"_

_"I-I can't..." the blonde sighed "I don't want to make you a promise I can't keep.. I'm sorry, Mione."_

_"No, I'd rather you be honest..can you at least promise you'll /try/ stop? And that you'll come to me if you do?"_

_Alice turned to face her, planting a soft kiss on her lips. "I promise."_

* * *

 

An hour later, the two were settled in Hermione's bed-- the brunette, laying on her back with an arm around the blonde, who was snuggled into her side, their legs tangled.

"Mione?"

"Yes, _mi amada_?"

"What are you planning on doing when we graduate?" Alice asked, tracing circles over the brunette’s stomach.

Hermione thought hard for a moment. "I think I want to study Business, maybe in New York. What about you?"

"Journalism." The blonde smiled. "I don't care where I go as long as it's far from here."

"Maybe we could go to New York together?" Hermione suggested as she played with Alice’s locks.

"I'd like that.", she hummed in response.

After a few moments, Alice spoke again.

"I've been thinking..about coming out to my dad. He's always been pretty supportive and loving-- well, in comparison to my mom anyway… I think maybe he'll be okay with it. Obviously, I'd ask him not to tell her, otherwise she's going to flip and I'd either end up in the hospital or a shallow grave." She laughed faintly, trying not to think about just how true that statement was.

"Please, don't joke about that, Ali.." Hermione asked softly.

"Sorry..." Alice frowned, moving up a bit so her head was next to Hermione's, laying a kiss on her cheek.

"You think he'd be okay with you also liking girls?", the brunette asked, changing the subject.

"I think so… I guess I'll find out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi amada - My darling
> 
> I want to know if you guys are okay with graphic descriptions of violence in the stories in future chapters or if I should just break to when that part is over as I'm working on later chapters and unsure if I should or shouldn't. please drop a comment with your opinion.


	20. Never presume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter setting up for the next one which is a two part one, it's really the beginning of the end but many many more things are to come before we move to present riverdale. stay tuned

"Fred, I don't want to go out with Hiram." Hermione sighed, already exhausted from a conversation she was just starting.

"Why not? Have you got some mystery guy I don't know about?" The redhead asked, wiggling his eyebrows as he looked back at the brunette sat in the back of his car.

"Something like that." Mary chuckled, which resulted in the back of her car seat getting a hard kick.

"I knew it! You're seeing someone! Who is it? Do I know him?"

Well, it looked like it was time to have this particular conversation with Fred-- she'd been putting it off, unsure how he'd take the news.

"Thanks Mary… Uhm, yeah you know them, but not well."

"Oh… Hal Cooper?" Fred tried.

"I'd rather drive off a cliff." Hermione exclaimed, horrified at the mere idea.

Mary chuckled. "Why are you presuming it's someone from the Northside?" She suggested because both knew he’d never guess it was Alice on his own, so a poke in the right direction was needed.

"I don't know many of the guys from the Southside… Foresythe then?"

"You mean FP?"

"Yeah! Yeah, that's him. You cuddling up with a serpent, Hermione?" He teased, which in turn caused his girlfriend to break into hysterics.

"Something like that." She mumbled once more.

"No, not him." She sighed, surely he could guess. Alice and Hermione were together.

"I don't really know anyone else from the Southside. Well, apart from Alice, unless you're dating her." He began laughing not noticing how his girlfriend stilled beside him.

"Yes." The brunette simply responded cutting through his laughter.

"O-Ohh… I mean, that's uhm.. cool. I just… Are you a dyke now then?" He asked, scratching his head, clearly a lot taken aback by the new information, thinking it’d be better to be blunt.

Mary slapped him hard on his arm. "Freddie!"

"Ouch, what?! I was just asking!" Fred defended himself, rubbing his now sore arm.

"I don't know… I still like boys. Girls too, maybe...It could be just Alice." She admitted

"R-Right… How long have you two been, you know, together?" There were hundreds of questions swirling around Fred's mind but it was best to start with the easy ones.

"Officially..." she paused to ponder for a moment ".. we're going on three weeks next Saturday. We went on our first date about… wow, almost three months ago." The brunette smiled.

"We should all hang out sometime so we can get to know eachother better." Fred suggested, as he parked, finally arriving at their school.

"That's a great idea, Freddie. Why don't we all go on a double date this weekend? To the drive-in? They're showing The Silence of the Lambs." The red head suggested.

"I'll ask Alice when I see her." Hermione agreed.

As they began walking up the front stairs of the school, the brunette grabbed Fred's arm, telling Mary to go ahead and they'd catch up with her.

"Not a word to anyone about Alice, we're not ready to be public." She whispered, earning a reassuring smile in return.

"I wouldn't dream of it… I just want you to be happy, Hermione and you definitely have been these past few months."

In response, the girl blushed.

* * *

 

"A double date?" The blonde asked, raising her eyebrow.

They were sat under a tree in the grassy patch; it was still early October so the weather hadn't gotten too bad yet.

"Please, Ali? I want you to get to know my friends." Hermione whined, giving her girlfriend her best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" she sighed in defeat. How could she say no when Hermione was looking at her like that? Not that she was going to say no, anyways - she'd gladly do anything the other asked. "But, you’ll have to come to FP’s birthday party next Friday at the Whyte Wyrm." Alice shot back with smirk.

"Deal!"


End file.
